


Английский порок

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Co-workers, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Fanon, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP, Past, Rare Pairings, Secretaries, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Секретарь кабмина очень не любит, когда министры обыгрывают своих постоянных заместителей, сэру Хамфри придётся понести наказание... Не в первый раз!
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Английский порок

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена эпизода The Greasy Poll. Есть пара флэшбеков про школу и универ (вольная фантазия на тему прошлого персонажей), но в рейтинговых сценах все совершеннолетние.  
> Про название: le vice anglais (фр.) — the English vice — английский грех.  
> Это французское выражение на слэнге означает и гомосексуальность, и любовь к флагелляции. (https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vice_anglais)

Неожиданно открывшиеся таланты министра к интригам приводят к тому, что промышленный план производства пропанола в Мерсисайде теперь несбывшаяся мечта.

А также к тому, что сэр Хамфри Эплби снова вызван в кабинет своего патрона, сэра Арнольда Робинсона, и слышит волнующее и пугающее «Заприте дверь» (а следом и «Спустите брюки к лодыжкам») гораздо быстрее, чем предполагал: с его зада и ляжек ещё не сошли следы прошлой флагелляции.

— Это наихудшее правительственное решение, принятое Министерством административных дел, на моей памяти! — тяжёлая рука строгого ментора со звонким шлепком опускается на оголённый тыл протеже, разложенного у него на коленях.

Сэр Хамфри судорожно выдыхает, его щёки горят стыдом, по нежной коже пониже спины тоже разливается краска. Сэр Арнольд ждёт несколько секунд, чтобы напряжённые мышцы ягодиц под его рукой снова расслабились. Затем — ещё пара звонких шлепков. По сравнению с жалящими ударами розги это ничто: даже следов не останется (разве что сэр Арнольд случайно заденет и оцарапает массивным клубным перстнем), а зуд совершенно уймётся меньше, чем через сутки. И всё же при каждом шлепке Хамфри извивается у Арнольда на коленях и шипит от боли: ему по-настоящему нравится подыгрывать в такие моменты. Но с министром он, конечно, ещё поквитается, возьмёт реванш, отомстит — как если бы его наказывали из-за Хэкера всерьёз... Тут Арнольд отвешивает его ягодицам одну за другой целую серию звонких «пощёчин» и Хамфри с фальшивым хныканьем прячет довольное лицо в скрещённых запястьях, сразу позабыв обо всех министрах мира. Хамфри знает: Арнольду давно известно, что он легко плачет понарошку, но смысл этой маленькой символической мистерии именно вот в таком подыгрывании друг другу.

***

Началось это ещё в Винчестер-колледже, когда Робинсон обошёл конкурентов и получил назначение старосты «дома».

— Эплби! Мистер М. [мистер М. был учителем латыни] сказал, что видел, как ты бегаешь по газону. В субботу утром зайдёшь ко мне в кабинет старост за шестью ударами розгой.

— Но я не бегал! — юный Хамфри возмущён несправедливостью обвинения. Он не так давно отправлен с домашнего обучения в пансион и, пропустив большую часть учебного года, никак не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что здесь (как и положено в хорошей бординговой школе) лупят за любой проступок, а иногда и вовсе безо всякого повода, заранее. Дома его и пальцем не трогали, а если требовалось наказание, родители могли поставить в угол, лишить десерта, на пару дней забрать и запереть в шкаф любимые книги или запретить играть с детьми, живущими по соседству, но на этом всё!

— А «Пресвятые угодники» [прозвище мистера М., от его излюбленного богохульства] утверждает, что бегал. Мне попросить его и директора тоже прийти в субботу, чтобы ты мог перед поркой назвать «Пресвятого» лжецом в лицо? Если директор поверит не тебе, а преподу... а по-другому никогда и не случится, гарантирую... для тебя это будет значить плюс шесть розог за клевету на учителя, ещё плюс три за пререкания со старостой. И, разумеется, директор захочет выпороть тебя сам: за то, что отрываешь его от важных дел... А рука у него тяжёлая, это все знают, так что не рекомендую. Однажды он сломал две ротанговых трости подряд, слыхал? А в другой раз ударил так сильно, что на ученике лопнули брюки. Правда, наказывали тогда нашего Джамбо, так что, может, в том конкретном случае сила удара и ни при чём...

На деле в субботу всё прошло не так уж плохо (настаивать на своей невиновности у Хамфри не хватило духа), даже когда староста вывел его на чистую воду, нащупав под тканью школьных брюк подложенную сзади тетрадку. Арнольд тогда только сказал, что разочарован тем, что Хамфри «не готов принять наказание так, как полагается честному школьнику его возраста», а раз так, не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как отшлёпать его, будто «домашнего малыша»: перегнув через колено, ладонью по голой попе... Вот стыд! Хамфри разнюнился, словно девчонка: он-то думал, Арнольд ему друг! На что Арнольд холодно отчеканил — почти как тьютор, хотя был всего-то на год с небольшим старше юного Эплби, — что теперь, как староста «дома», он друг только хорошей дисциплине. Но всё равно потом обнял расстроенного Хамфри (разве тот виноват, что учитель латинского к нему цепляется?) и утёр ему слёзы обиды своим носовым платком.

А через несколько подобных незаслуженных обвинений и наказаний доверчивому Хамфри наконец пришло в голову, что «пресвятой» мистер М. и другие учителя, заведшие необъяснимую привычку по очереди жаловаться на него из-за сущих мелочей Арнольду, на самом деле вовсе не в курсе его ежесубботних страданий — не слишком жестоких, впрочем — и что все наветы Робинсон выдумывал сам, чтобы приучить его к школьным порядкам. Хамфри был великодушным другом и недолго дулся на старшего товарища за розыгрыш... Так что продолжились подобные шутки — в менее невинном духе — и позднее в Оксфорде.

К моменту зачисления Эплби стипендиатом в Бейлиол, третьекурсник Робинсон уже стал там не только префектом, но и помощником проктора, спикером Дискуссионного клуба и президентом Общества классической литературы. Он сразу же выбрал Хамфри — то застенчивого, то игривого, чувствительного и миловидного (и по-прежнему, если не больше, благоговеющего перед старшим другом) — в свои «фэги», но никогда не тиранил его, лишь изредка утруждая поручениями и просьбами, в которых не было ничего унизительного или недостойного.

Однажды Хамфри вызвали к Робинсону официально, как к старшему студенту, отвечающему за дисциплину.

— Хампи, приятель, мне больно говорить это, но твоё имя внесено в список первокурсников, оштрафованных за возвращение на квартиры общежития после полуночи. — (Что ж, тут, по крайней мере, обвинение имело под собой все основания). — Конечно, теперь ты слишком взрослый юноша, чтобы было приличным хлестать тебя розгами, будто неразумного школьника... Но, зная обстоятельства твоей семьи, я предположил... Возможно, ты всё же отважно предпочтёшь штрафу физическое наказание?..

— Обстоятельства моей семьи? — Хамфри непонимающе заморгал. Еженедельные письма из дома, на которые он исправно отвечал, с гордостью используя гербовую бумагу Бейлиола, не сообщали никаких тревожных вестей. Семья Эплби была немногим менее состоятельной (затянувшей пояс в военные годы, как большинство, но не разорившейся) и не такой благородной, как семья Робинсонов, но это никогда не мешало ни дружбе их родителей, ни их собственной. — Арнольд, о чём ты?

Тот скорчил трагическую театральную мину, тут же подмигнул:

— Я про усилившуюся чахотку твоей прелестной темноокой неаполитанской кузины и про необходимость срочно изыскать средства для её возвращения в родную знойную Италию...

Они бессчётное количество раз гостили друг у друга на каникулах, и Арнольд должен был прекрасно помнить, что нет у Хамфри никакой хорошенькой кузины-итальянки — только безобразно высокомерный старший братец и отвратительно хулиганистая младшая сестрёнка, — поэтому Хамфри заботливо спросил, не перечитал ли его приятель на ночь сентиментальных романов Санд или Золя... Или, может, на последней тренировке слишком сильно получил крикетным мячом по темечку?

Арнольд на секунду отбросил важный покровительственный вид, снял очки, чтобы дважды подмигнуть, вернул их на переносицу и опять сделал серьёзное и сочувственное лицо — ни дать ни взять капеллан колледжа, готовый внимать исповеди очередного студента-шалопая...

«А, ясно, снова хочет, чтобы его дрожащим голоском называли добрым сэром и разыгрывали перед ним несчастного, оправдывающегося викторианского сиротку...»

В итоге Хамфри, изо всех сил стараясь не прыснуть от смеха, печально поведал слабым голосом «молодому господину префекту», что у него с прошлого утра маковой росинки во рту не было, и что он, как ему кажется, страшно простудился, продавая на зимнем ветру газеты и, возможно, спички (за окошком апартаментов Арнольда с видом на реку Айсис тем временем совсем по-летнему припекало весеннее солнышко) — или что там полагалось делать обездоленному, но благочестивому юношеству в книгах европейских авторов, которыми в последнее время зачитывался Робинсон?

Довольный выдумкой Арнольд, кудахтая над «бедным мальчиком», словно заботливая наседка, сначала напоил его грогом (дьявол знает, где он раздобыл главный ингредиент напитка), а затем всё тем же покровительственным тоном предложил взять его под крылышко... и пригласил согреться в своей постели. Что привело к довольно неуклюжей возне на кровати, во время которой Арнольд повалил смеющегося однокашника ничком, стащил с него брюки и бельё, приспустил свои и устроился сверху: под аккомпанемент звонких шлепков голой плоти о плоть прижимался к его узким ягодицам своим мгновенно отвердевшим членом, щекоча густо растущими вокруг жёсткими волосками и потираясь мошонкой. Хамфри барахтался под Арнольдом, с удовольствием елозил гениталиями по подсунутой ему под живот ладони, вскидывал поясницу, инстинктивно подставляясь задницей под ритмично врезающиеся в неё бёдра... Кончили они одновременно: стоило только головке члена попробовать ткнуться глубже между ягодиц; совсем запыхавшись, выпачкали друг друга семенем и ничуть этим не смутились, настолько здорово это было.

Они стали довольно часто отвлекаться на подобные глупости во время прогулок по Университетским паркам, где, сойдя с живописной тропинки, без труда находили уединённое местечко, чтобы не ведая стыда, с восторгом предаваться сладкому греху взаимного рукоблудия. Когда позволяла погода, устраивали пикники, катались на плоскодонной лодке, в которой так удобно лечь рядышком и целоваться украдкой, пристав к берегу под тенистыми ветвями ив... В сумерках нагими ныряли в прохладные воды Чэруелла, а накупавшись вдоволь и совсем озябнув, по очереди растирали один другого жёстким полотенцем. С приближением экзаменов всё больше времени уделяли подготовке к ним, часами просиживая плечом к плечу в комнате общежития Хамфри или на квартире Арнольда, оттачивая формулировки заданных эссе, никогда не забывая при этом делать частые перерывы на довольно посредственный слабый кофе и — ещё чаще — на всё более смелые ласки.

Где-то в середине последнего учебного триместра, во время ставшей уже привычной интимной игры под одеялом, Арнольд вдруг заявил, что ему до чёртиков наскучил coitus inter femora, и попросил у дорогого друга разрешения обладать им: на всю длину ввести свой пенис ему в зад и пролить семя глубоко внутри — ведь говорят, будто это сказочно, божественно приятно.

«А так разве можно?..» — Хамфри поначалу не очень-то понравилась идея: его вполне устраивало забавляться с Арнольдом посредством межбёдерного акта (ну вот что в этом такого скучного?) или же совершая взаимную фелляцию. Но, постепенно, после ласковых уговоров любопытство взяло верх и он, волнуясь и страшась, словно молоденькая новобрачная, решился испробовать и настоящее проникновение. Арнольд, как мог медленней и осторожней, долгие-долгие минуты пытался до конца втиснуть свой возбуждённый член в его девственно узкий зад, используя крем для рук в качестве смазки. Теперь интимный орган друга казался Хамфри раза в три крупнее, чем прежде, когда он холил его нежную и твёрдую плоть, скользя по ней ладонью, или ублажал ртом, целуя и касаясь языком. В итоге Эплби оторвал пылающее лицо от мокрой наволочки и малодушно взмолился о пощаде: право слово, не может ли старина Робинсон просто отшлёпать его, как прежде, безо всех этих новых затей? Крепко сложённому Арнольду ничего не стоило бы проигнорировать его жалобы, велев перетерпеть боль, для доходчивости приложив пару раз поперёк ягодиц ремнём, взять силой или угрозами (как, судя по россказням, делали некоторые старшие ученики колледжей со своими беззащитными фэгами — или, сговорившись, выбирая для преследования и травли приглянувшегося замкнутого и одинокого новичка, а потом похваляясь между собой отвратительными выходками и распуская о своих несчастных жертвах непристойные слухи со смакованием грязных деталей издевательств); он так же мог бы заставить невинного Хамфри закусить подушку и обливаться тихими слезами; мог, кончив, через пару минут неискренних слов утешения и коротких нетерпеливых ласк тут же овладеть им опять: шепча пошлости, упиваться его испугом и послушанием, трахать по своей сперме ещё и ещё... Но Робинсон, с первого дня взявший Эплби под покровительство что в Винчестер-колледже, что в Бейлиоле, не был садистом такого рода. С Хамфри в оксфордские годы он обращался подчёркнуто добродушно, с деликатностью лелея их расцветающую чувственную дружбу, а садистические склонности имел несколько иного толка, полностью отвечавшие тайным фантазиям и чаяниям его младшего товарища по стыдной привычке.

***

Сейчас секретарь кабинета министров сэр Арнольд Робинсон шлёпает постоянного секретаря Министерства административных дел сэра Хамфри Эплби, уложив поперёк своих коленей. Удары ладони по центру ягодиц сладко отдают в простату, и без жгучей отвлекающей боли, которую приносит с собой наказание паддлом, розгой или тростью, Хамфри без труда может кончить прямо в процессе порки, даже не трогая себя.

Арнольд внимательно следит за рисунком его дыхания, между ударами поглаживает кончиками пальцев ставшую такой чувствительной бархатную кожу, чередует сильные шлепки с более слабыми, удары ладонью, собранной в горсть, — со шлепками, при которых держит пальцы раздвинутыми. Замедляет и ускоряет темп. Делает паузы, позволяя Хамфри ёрзать на своих коленях и тереться о положенное на них мягкое полотенце, зарываясь всё сильнее встающим членом в складки пушистой ткани.

Постепенно шлепки становятся резче и звучат громче. Удары сыпятся градом, заставляя Хамфри уже не притворно всхлипывать себе в ладонь. Понимая, что его любимец близок к своему пределу, Арнольд переходит с ударов по докрасна отшлёпанному заду ниже, сосредоточившись на порке по ногам. Одновременно он толкает пару пальцев другой руки между губ своему подопечному и даёт хорошенько вылизать и обсосать их, а затем начинает хозяйничать этими мокрыми пальцами у него в заднем проходе. Раздражает набухший узел простаты, то нежно и легко массируя, то выстукивая по нему чёткий ритм. Пальцы правой руки при этом продолжают ударять — и тут же оглаживать — внутреннюю поверхность широко раздвинутых бёдер, приближаясь к покачивающейся между ними при каждом ударе мошонке. Когда Арнольд собирает ладонь в горсть и принимается пошлёпывать его по яйцам, а пальцы в заднице без устали проезжаются по простате, Хамфри больше не может сдерживаться: он закусывает ребро ладони, чтобы не закричать от того, какой обжигающе горячей чувствуется забившая из члена сперма. Он заливает её тугими струями полотенце под собой. Арнольд хватает его конец, тискает, выдавливает последние капли, причиняя сладостную боль. Ругает Хамфри дурным испорченным мальчишкой — таким тоном, что в его гнев почти верится — и обещает за несдержанность и бесстыдство выдрать его так сильно, что он неделю не сможет сидеть. Хамфри, всё ещё переживая оргазменное блаженство, только постанывает, стиснув зубы, да мелко ёрзает бёдрами на влажном полотенце. Вместо того, чтобы повиниться и умолять Арнольда о прощении, он бормочет (продолжая безотчётно толкаться в крепко держащую его скользкую от семени ладонь) что-то о том, что он-де не виноват: «Всё дело в совершенно естественной физиологической реакции на мануальное стимулирование эрогенных областей в районе половых органов и промежности...» — Через ткань полотенца он чувствует давление фаллоса и в предвкушении продолжения соскальзывает на пол, с обожанием смотрит снизу вверх (глаза у него становятся совсем чёрными) в бесстрастное лицо сэра Арнольда. Покорно выслушивает, что более вздорных оправданий тот ещё не слышал и что раз, судя по всему, порка не научила сэра Хамфри следить за своим дерзким языком... Арнольд подтаскивает младшего коллегу за плечо ближе. Извлекает из расстёгнутой ширинки возбуждённый член, опускает ладонь на кудрявый затылок Хамфри и утыкает лицом к себе в пах, заставляя брать в рот. Запустив пальцы в волосы («Ну-ка, старайтесь как следует, мальчик!»), тянет за пряди, вынуждая скользить губами вверх-вниз по стволу в выбранном им самим ритме. Подаётся бёдрами навстречу и вжимает подбородком в твёрдые яйца, протолкнув головку члена так глубоко, как только можно, в давящееся горло. Долго и густо изливается ему в глотку. И, пока эрекция совсем не спадёт, греет ствол во рту смиренно стоящего на коленях у его ног Хамфри, поглаживает его по щеке и негромко говорит, как снова доволен им, как любит, как достойно его Хампи переносит все-все наказания... Мягко отстраняет, разрешая выпустить член из губ, стирает притворные слезинки, сверкающие на тёмных ресницах секретаря.

«Я надеюсь, это слёзы вашего раскаяния. Теперь-то вы возьмётесь за ум, чтобы мне не скоро пришлось наказывать вас в следующий раз?»

Хамфри опускает очи долу и отвечает сорванным, хриплым полушёпотом (Да сэр... Разумеется... Спасибо, сэр Арнольд... О да, он хорошо помнит, что в первый вечер после порки к ягодицам следует прикладывать холод, а во второй день — грелку... Спасибо за заботу...) так кротко, что просто не верится, что всё это лукавство.

Наказания обычно происходят в пятницу: и далее, после того как джентльмены помогли друг другу привести одежду в должный вид — а испачканное полотенце аккуратно сложено и убрано в кожаный кейс, — обязательно следует приглашение от сэра Арнольда провести уик-энд вместе (приглашение, которое сэр Хамфри всегда с радостью принимает), в его доме... Где Арнольд сам займётся лечением любимой непослушной попки. Лёд, успокаивающая мазь, тёплая грелка... И для закрепления урока — к полному удовлетворению обоих — до понедельника несколько раз хорошенько отодрать членом: заставить в сумасшедшем ритме скакать на нём, насаживаясь до упора, снова и снова звонко ударяться исхлёстанными зудящими ягодицами о яйца любовника; чувствовать, как из донельзя растянутой его скользким мокрым стволом задницы, до предела накачиваемой потоком обильно извергающегося семени, при каждой фрикции с хлюпаньем начинают подтекать горячие вязкие ручейки. Не замечая, как одновременно катятся из томных глаз искренние слёзы благодарности, бурно изливать свою сперму в любезно помогающую кончить требовательную, но ласковую ладонь наставника и друга.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Префект — старший студент, следящий за дисциплиной на факультете.  
> 2\. В английских школах раньше была традиция, когда старшекурсник мог выбрать из новичков себе «фэга» (fag) — младшего ученика для услуг взамен на покровительство. Этакие сеньор и вассал в миниатюре.  
> 3\. Coitus inter femora = межбёдерный секс


End file.
